


Ready Now

by deep_ocean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sakusa, Poet Sakusa, Poetry, Roommates, Slow Burn, insecure atsumu, oblivious atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep_ocean/pseuds/deep_ocean
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi is an asshole who can only express his feelings through writing.Miya Atsumu is an asshole who can only express his feelings when he's drunk.In other words two boys who are complete messes, end up being dorm mates after not speaking for 7 years and, chaos ensues (along with a lot of pining)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 27





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by the song "Ready Now" (hence the name) by Dodie check it out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gt3Fwn2aM20

Atsumu stared at the tear stained paper obviously not meant to be seen by his prying eyes. But there he was, reading it over and over and over, like suddenly the words would disappear, or change if he didn't memorize it word for word. He stared in bewilderment not daring to believe the words scattered upon the paper.

“Click." 

\------------

He was finally on his way, see Atsumu had never planned on attending college but when your life is going to absolute shit, a little stability seems nice for once. So here he was, bags packed about to be without his twin for the first time since those sweet sweet 10 minutes of peace before his brother was born. 

The drive was long and even though he was listening to music the whole time, it felt weirdly quiet. New beginnings he realized for the first time can be scary. Maybe it was the lack of rude remarks coming from the passenger seat where Osamu usually sat. One thing he couldn't blame this eerie silence on however, were his thoughts. Which seemed to be running at a mile a minute, bouncing off the walls of his brain in every direction. 

Suddenly called back to reality his navigation announces that he’s arrived. Here he is start of a 'new' life. Grabbing everything he could from the car and the key he had picked up a month or so back, when he came to check out his dorm he sets off. 

\------------

Sakusa had already been in his dorm for a few days, choosing to come early and get used to campus life before school started, and he was just finally getting used to his dorm, he cleaned the whole thing ‘top to bottom’, decorated his side of the room, and put everything away. He only had one thing to worry about, his roommate. He couldn’t be bothered to check who it was, he figured he wouldn't know them anyway and he simply didn’t care. 

He sat on the couch and was watching some cheesy reality T.V show, it was horrible but he didn't have anything better to watch. He used to spend all of his time watching volleyball but now it just brought up bad memories he wished not to think about. Suddenly startled Sakusa heard the door open. ‘God who the actual fuck makes that much noise opening a door’. He thought as the door opened.

And suddenly everything fell, Sakusa looked over and locked eyes with him… _Miya Fucking Atsumu_. Otherwise known as his childhood best friend, ex-rival, first crush, the list goes on. “Fucking god what are you doing here Om- sorry, Sakusa.”' Atsumu slowly sounded out the words, like if he didn't go one syllable at a time he wouldn't be able to get them out at all. 

“Could say the same about you Miya.” 

-

“Well in any case Sakusa I like what you've done with the place. Wouldn't have expected such a homey place from someone like you.” Atsumu murmured that last part, quiet enough to seem like he was saying it to himself, but loud enough that he knew Sakusa could hear.

‘ What the fuck does that mean “Like him” seriously, what the hell does that mean, he doesn't know anything about Kiyoomi, hell they hadn't had a real conversation since they were 9 years old.’ Sakusa pushed his thoughts to the side. Rolling his eyes and turning back to his show. 

It seemed slightly embarrassing now that Atsumu was in the room. Everything did, from the trashy show on the TV to his sweatpants and oversized shirt, even the way he was sprawled out on the couch one leg on the floor the other resting on the couch like he was a slob (which he wasn’t). He hated this, he hated how now his hair seemed messy even though it's the same as everyday, he hated how Atsumu’s gaze made him feel like he was being judged, rated on a scale of 1-10.

But if Sakusa Kiyoomi was good at anything, it was pretending so he did just that. He pretended Atsumu being there didn't bother him. He pretended he didn't want to punch him in that stupidly handsome face with that cocky smirk that made him weak in the knees. He pretended Atsumu simply didn't exist and he intended to keep it that way. 

\------------

Atsumu was trying to make his way upstairs, although it was proving to be quite difficult. Turns out carrying almost all of your belongings with you on the first go is not the way to. After what seemed like hours he finally arrived at his door. He fumbled with the keys for a second trying to hold all his things while opening the door at the same time. And boom it opens… and Atsumu drops half of his things, dignity along with it. ‘So much for first impressions’.

Atsumu slowly looks up hoping to god his cheeks aren’t red after the embarrassing event that just happened. And there he was, ‘ _Sakusa Kiyoomi the great asshole himself.’_ What are you doing here Om- I mean Sakusa sorry. 

“Could say the same about you Miya''. ‘Miya he said huh haven't heard him say that in a while. Mostly because they haven't spoken in 10 years but whatever. Atsumu scans Sakusa, taking in his curls bouncing freely, his attire was unlike what he had ever seen him in. Even the fucking reality tv in the background. 'Yep still hot, and still fucking _perfect_.' 

This was nothing like Atsumu had ever seen from the man and, to be honest he was mesmerized. They had seen each other just a few months ago, at Nationals but something about Sakusa now seemed different. The air around him seemed more alert, less confident, like the barrier separating the two of them was reinforced.

‘Fuck how long have I been staring.’ Trying to brush it off, Atsumu looks over to Sakusa’s side of the room. Decorated with plants and soft colors, atsumu was a bit taken aback seeing as Sakusa almost only wore black. He even had these plastic butterfly lights hanging off the ceiling. And posters all around his small desk area. 

““Well in any case Sakusa I like what you've done with the place. Wouldn't have expected such a homey place from someone like you.” Shit his smart mouth slipped again, god he was an ass as if Om-Sakusa didnt hate him enough already he had to make some dumb comment within maybe 10 minutes of seeing him again. If ‘Samu could see him now, well lets just say he would never be able to forget. 

But if Atsumu was good at anything, it was pretending. So that's exactly what he did. He picked up his stuff placed it on his side of the room and started decorating. Trying to ignore the fact that Sakusa Kiyoomi the hottest man he had ever seen was at most 10 feet away from him. Which was hard to do seeing as he was still watching TV. But nonetheless Atsumu persevered. 

\------------

Sakusa waited until Atsumu fell asleep because as much as he didn't care what that idiot thought. There was no way he would be the only one to know his secret. No one knew not even his best and, admittedly one of his only friends, Komori. Who he was actually mad at because, they were supposed to dorm together but, Komori decided to live with his girlfriend. But whatever Sakusa was totally over it.

Sakusa takes out his notebook, a small black journal covered in butterfly stickers, with post-it notes sticking out every which way. The pages were creased and half of them were probably stained with tears but still, it was the one thing he cherished most in the world, and so he began to write using a small flashlight to see the words he fervently wrote on the paper. 

**_“_ _Trash_ _-_ **

_Sometimes i think i’m just there,_

_like a piece of trash on the side of the road._

**_Litter_ **

_floating until I decompose_

_which will probably take years._

_Maybe I’ll get stuck around a bird's neck,_

_and everyone will yell._

_I’m sorry I didn’t mean to getting stuck around this dumb birds neck,_

_really,_

_truly,_

_honestly,_

_wasn't part of the plan._

_I was just floating by_

_and the bird decided to give me a try,_

_now it can barely fly._

_Oh but it tries_

_which is more than I could ever do,_

_so good job bird._

_You just wanted to look cool_

_I commend you for that courageous fashion effort._ _”_

\------------

Just as he was about to write another stream of consciousness into the book he heard a rustle. And there he saw a wide awake Atsumu smirking and staring at him with an all knowing look. “So what are you doing, Sakusa?” God his name sounded so viscous coming out of his mouth, Sakusa never thought he would miss being called "Omi-Omi.

“Nothing Miya.”

“Hmm... is that why you waited until 2:30 in the morning to write it down. Come onnnn just tell me what you're doing I'm good at keeping secrets you know!” Now Sakusa knew he was lying through his perfect teeth. Because if Atsumu knew then Osamu knew, and if Osamu knew then Suna knew, and if Suna knew then everyone knew. And there was no way Sakusa would let that happen.

“Fuck off miya, go to bed. Don’t you have volleyball in the morning or something.”

“I actually do… speaking of how come yer not playing. Our school has a really good team ya know.”

Fuck it wasn't that Sakusa thought he wouldn't notice, He knew Atsumu was an observant person. But he thought he would have the decency to least not ask. It wasn't really something he wanted to divulge to anyone, and especially not Miya Atsumu. “None of your business.” Sakusa said, words searing, with a tone that said not to ask again if he wanted to live. Not that Atsumu cared.

“Awwww come on Sakusa, we're roommates, now we should be friends again!”

“Goodnight Miya”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill be writing this fic as I go for now but I'll update whenever I can!
> 
> Also this may or maybe not be an excuse to share my poetry so...


	2. Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Sakusa are dumb and can't realize they're in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make me home of phobic - a gay woman

It had been about a week since they started to live together, and it was awkward to say the least. It seemed like the only time they talked was when Sakusa complained about Atsumu doing something wrong or, when Atsumu 'made fun' of Sakusa. 

Sakusa had just arrived back from his creative writing class, which was undoubtedly his favorite. Of course he would tell people he just needed an elective to take and this one seemed easy but we all know this isn't the case. He even started to make a friend in that class, or at least the beginnings of one. Akaashi keji, he seemed nice and sane enough, they had actually met a few times before. Akaashi also played for a Tokyo powerhouse, and was a captain in his third year along with Sakusa. So they obviously knew, and had even played each other a few times. It actually terrified Sakusa at first, but after begging (and maybe threatening (albeit not needed)) he convinced himself Akaashi would keep his secret. But this friendship is besides the point.

In any case, he arrived home to find Atsumu sitting there with… IS THAT BOKUTO KOTARO. ‘Compose yourself Kiyoomi, it’s fine, it’s fine.’ Sakusa tried to calm himself down before walking over to them from the door of their SHARED dorm. Sakusa thought Atsumu should have asked or, at least told them he was going to have someone over. Especially if it was someone they both knew. 

That's not exactly why he was freaking out though. No it was because the one person in the world he thought, Akaashi might tell about his writing was sitting right next to his roommate, childhood friend, lifelong crush, the hottest guy ever, ex-rival... There wasn't really a good way to describe him and Atsumu’s relationship. It was just was and it always will be; Complicated. 

“Miya, what is Bokuto Kotaru doing in OUR dorm?” Sakusa made sure to emphasize the our’s because it seemed like Atsumu forgot common courtesy at this point. 

“Were on the same team, Sakusa, you would know if you actually joined, which you didnt for some unexplained reason.”

“I've told you before it’s not your business, what is my business however is why you didn't tell me you had someone coming over, I gave you my number for a reason.”

“You said not to text you though…”

“I said about useless things Miya.” Sakusa huffed rubbing his temples. 

“Anyway whatever, sorry I guess.”

“It's fine just tell me next time.” Sakusa sighed.

“Uhhh… Hey Sakusa!” Bokuto said, reminding him of their presence. 

‘Fuck he knows doesnt he.’ Sakusa tried to push the thought out of his mind.

“Hello Bokuto.” Turning back to Atsumu he said,

“I need to study please don't be too loud.”

“Sure sure Sakusa” Atsumu smirked. 

“OF COURSE SAKUSA!... I mean ahem of course.” Yeah that wasn't gonna last.

Sakusa stepped out of the room into their bathroom to change for… obvious reasons. He slipped on some oversized shorts, a hoodie and went back to work. He wasn't about to let Atsumu Miya be the reason his grades slipped, never in a million years. 

\------------

Atsumu was never a man of many words, well that was a fucking lie but now he really wasnt. Something about seeing the hottest man to ever exist wake up everyday usually shirtless really makes you quiet. Everyday he curses whoever made up the concept of layers because, that seemed to be all Sakusa knew how to wear. Usually opting to sport a collared shirt, sweater, and jacket. Which Atsumu thought was the biggest travesty since Suna wouldn't send the video he took of 'Samu running into a door. Because why would you cover up that body… 

" ‘Tsmu you didn't tell me Sakusa Kiyoomi was your roommate!” Bokuto huffed, snapping Atsumu out of his thoughts.

“Ah, I didn’t, sorry Bokuto.”

“Ahhh I'm just pulling your leg, don't look so guilty ‘tsum tsum!”

Atsumu tried to pull off a fake chuckle… because sure that's why he sounded guilty. Definitely not because he was thinking of his roommate's abs. Nope not him never in a million years. 

-

Later that night after Bokuto had left Atsumu looked at himself in the mirror. He wondered if Sakusa looked at him the way he did. He knew the answer was no but hey, what's the harm in dreaming. See Atsumu wasn't an idiot, he knew in the most likely case Sakusa hated him and, wanted nothing to do with him. Why else would he disappear and then show back up just to ignore him. I mean people always preferred ‘Samu anyway. 

Not that he blamed them, that's just how it was. Atsumu was the hot twin, the one you want for a night. Osamu on the other hand, was the nice twin, the one you want to be in a relationship with. I mean Atsumu was just some pompous jerk with a bad attitude. Sakusa would never want him, at least not in the way Atsumu wanted him. 

\------------

Sakusa had just got done showering and was now drying his hair when he looked up at Atsumu. “Miya do you not know what toner is”. And fuck did he just say that outloud.

“Oh so you've got jokes now huh Sakusa, anyway yeah course I do I was about to tone it actually but I can't see the back of my head. ‘Samu was supposed to help me but he got… busy.”

“I could help you if you want…?” Sakusa figured it was the least he could do after insulting him like that. But after seeing the surprised look on Atsumu’s face he figured maybe he shouldn't have asked in the first place. ‘Sakusa you idiot he has friends he would just ask them if he cared that much. You're not even friends with him anymore. Stupid, stupid, stu-’

“Wow really, you sure yer not too busy?” Ah nevermind, Sakusa had forgotten how simple minded Atsumu was.

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise dumbass.” Sakusa said with a light smile on his face. 

“SAKUSAAAA…. You can't just insult me back to back like that!” 

“Whatever Miya. I can do what I want”

-

And that’s how Sakusa ended up here, with Atsumu’s perfect little head in between his legs while he applied the toner onto his hideous, and totally not gorgeous mustard-yellow locks. And god how was his hair so soft, it looked like fried chicken.

“Okay, well the toner’s on now we wait.”

“Thanks for the help Omi, shit sorry that slipped-”

“It’s fine Miya, honestly it was a bit weird hearing you call me Sakusa for so long. Thought you would have broken a lot sooner.” But truth be told it was not fine. Because the way Atsumu said that cursed nickname made him feel way too much. Way too much. The way Atsumu chuckled at his jokes was too much, he really didn't think they were all that funny. The way he actually listened when Sakusa asked him to clean a certain way, or be quieter when on the phone with his friends. It was all just way too much. 

“Hey Omi, have some faith ok! I'll have you know I'm a very persistent guy” Now that was something Sakusa didn't doubt. “Did I just make Sakusa Kiyoomi smile?!?!?” Atsumu gasped like it was the craziest thing he had ever witnessed. 

“Yes, you did now shut up, I’m gonna work while your hair finishes.”

“Aye, aye captain.” Sakusa rolled his eyes and went back to his ‘work’. This time however he pulled out that little black notebook. Covered in post it notes, and butterfly stickers. Because if Sakusa couldn’t tell Atsumu what he was thinking at least he could write it. 

_“_ **_Astronauts_ **

_I would rather not fly to the moon,_

_and play amongst the stars.,_

_because my love_

_I’m sorry to say ,_

_you’ve ruined the moon for me._

_Compared your beauty_

_the moon is a speck of sand._

_So I’d rather stay here_

_my feet planted on the floor,_

_destined to pace,_

_back and forth.”_

\------------

“Omi I think it’s done I'm gonna go wash it out ok!”

“Whatever Miya.” Sakusa took this opportunity to hide the notebook back in his drawer, and take out his real work... just in case. Sakusa heard the water turn off and looked back at the door. Let’s just say he wasn’t prepared to see a dripping wet, half naked Miya Atsumu leaning against the door frame.

“Put on some clothes Miya” Sakusa tumbled the words out trying to regain his composure. Hoping to god or whatever was up there that his face wasn't as red as it felt. Because who the fuck let him look like that. 

“Yeah, yeah give me a second Omi.” Atsumu said, turning around to grab his clothes before slipping back into the bathroom to change. ‘FUCK’ sakusa thought, this whole pretending to not be in love with Miya Atsumu thing was gonna be harder than he thought. 

“Hey Omi, wanna dry my hair for me hah j-”

“Sure Miya.”

Yep this was gonna be really fucking hard.

  
  



End file.
